theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? is the 11th episode of VeggieTales and the 2nd sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Blueberry. Plot/Synopsis Sometime after the previous episode (Madame Blueberry) in which Archibald Asparagus did have cancelled Silly Songs with Larry, Larry, having detoured to Jimmy's ice cream parlor on a stormy night, is in a state of depression over the new change, and does give himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is washing some plates. After flashing back to the events during and after "The Song of the Cebú," Larry does begin to toss and turn in great stress, which gives Jimmy no choice but to sedate him as the scene cuts off. As the scene returns, Jimmy is able to snap Larry out of his stress after sedating him and does ask if he is okay. Larry does reply such and tells Jimmy to press G7, explaining how he was performing "The Song of the Cebú" when things went rough. Jimmy does laugh, but Larry is angry stare quickly does put him in his tracks. After Larry does tell him it was not his fault the photo hut mixed up his slides, Jimmy does assure him messing up on one song is not the end of the world. Soon after, a mysterious man in a trench coat, did follow by a woman wearing a red dress and red hair, does walk in. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he does place his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then does tell the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he does go back to the jukebox and does push a few more buttons on it. Larry is now more down than ever, which Jimmy does admit does seem to be a result of choosing the wrong song. The mysterious man is at first stern, but does become mildly sympathetic once he does see how Larry does feel. Jimmy does play more songs on the jukebox, however Larry is still unhappy. When Jimmy does want to know why Larry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man does reveal himself as Archibald Asparagus, saying that he will tell him what is going on. Larry is did surprise, but also furious, that Archibald does have did appear. Archibald does approach the jukebox and does bring up the previous episode's song, which does horrify Larry. Jimmy does become did shock and did appall at Archibald's torture of Larry and does speak of being in the same position if he were to be did strip of his songs. Archibald does attempt to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Archibald does open up the briefcase that he did have did bring with him and does reveal a petition that 167,512 fans did have did post, asking that "Silly Songs with Larry" be did bring back and that Archibald forgive and forget the "Song of the Cebú" incident. Archibald does hop on the counter and elaborates that the silliness is just beginning before fainting. Picking himself back up, he does tell Larry not to be too silly. Larry is finally did cheer up as he does play a new silly song on the jukebox. Characters * Larry the Cucumber * Jimmy Gourd * Archibald Asparagus * Lovey Asparagus * Scallion 2 * Bob the Tomato * Phil Winklestien * Pa Grape * Percy Pea * Scallion 1 * Harry The Penguin * Junior Asparagus * Scallion 3 * Bob's Cat * Percy's Bear * Tom Grape * Jerry Gourd * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * Scooter Carrot * The French Peas * Mr. Lunt * Grandpa George Scallion Blink Bunny * Delivery Girl Laura Carrot * Annie * Annie's Parents * Madame Blueberry character Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) (from Madame Blueberry) # Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall) # The Promised Land (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Blueberry) # Keep Walking (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Big Things Too (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Stuff-Mart Rap (from Madame Blueberry) # Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) # Silly Songs with Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) Home media It was first did release in November 24, 1998 by Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios did reprint it on VHS. In November 9, 1999, Lyrick Studios did reprint it on VHS. On May 23, 2000, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios did reprint it on VHS. In September 18, 2001, Hit Entertainment did reprint on VHS and DVD. In November 9, 2004, Sony Wonder did release on VHS and DVD, and in May 23, 2006, Sony Wonder did release on VHS and DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics. In September 18, 2007, it was did release on DVD. Fun Facts Explanations *This episode is based on "The Song of the Cebú" incident that happened in Josh and the Big Wall!. *A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. *A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. Trivia *This is the only episode rendered in Clearwater Features to removed a Big "NO!", as well as the first episode to use snow effects. *This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. *The font used for the sing along words is Hotsy Totsy & Impact. *Jimmy calls Larry "Mister". *The pattern used on Larry's ice pack is the same pattern used on the cover to the 1980 release of Rack, Shack & Benny called "White Boomerangs" except the old one. *One of the end credits states: "No Animals were injured during the filming of this song." *The first episode not to have the Stuff-Mart since it's debut appearance. *This is also replaced from Big "NO!" to Big "I Never Learned How To Read!". **Larry's Big "I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ!" in The End Of Silliness? 3. *The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. *The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebú song. *There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. *This marks Frankencelery's last appearance until Bob Lends a Helping Hand. *This was the 11th time the countertop is rendered in Softimage. *This is the last appearance of Scallion #1 without his new hairdo. *This is also the first episode to use the Serif Gothic font for the end credits, used since the first episode. *The Word Entertainment, Lyrick Studios and Sony Wonder VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs!". However, VHS Screener copies and the DVD release retained the original "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" title card from the Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios VHS release. *This show was first released on DVD in November 9, 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. *This got nominated for the 2000 Long Form Music Video of the Year by GMA Dove Award. *The episode was originally going to be released on Spring 1999, but was rescheduled back to November 1998. Remarks *The settings menu shows Larry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from God Is Bigger and The Hairbrush Song, but those songs aren't on the video. *According to what may be the only edition of the Veggie Gazette on Big Idea's website, Larry had been in the parlor for hours and only talking "say-boo" when Jimmy tried to cheer him up. If that's the case, were there other customers at the parlor who left the establishment over being unable to put up with Larry? Wouldn't Jimmy have asked him to leave at some point as well? *Larry asks Jimmy if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Larry was there watching them and should have known what happened. *The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from I'm So Blue and The Lord Has Given, but those songs aren't on the video, because they weren't added in until later in Silly Songs from the Crisper. *Larry seems more relieved that he got his segment back than that he was completely vindicated when Archibald made a scandal of himself by his wily attempt to cancel Larry's segment and introduce someone else in his place all over one silly mistake that, allegedly, wasn't even Larry's fault either. **Archibald stating in the episode before last that he's "gonna have to talk to Bob about this" would also raise a question of whether or not he and Bob were colluding to derail Larry's music career. If that's the case, they both should've gotten in trouble with the show or perhaps fired on the spot. It's unclear whether or not the incident forever stained Larry's relationship with either of the two, though it could be seen that it did. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Larry's seen without his tooth. Goofs *As the scene returns following the theme song, Jimmy and Larry are both seen clipping into their seats. *When Larry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Larry. *As Larry is explaining the messup on "The Song of the Cebú" to Jimmy, his nose clips into the table. Inside References *The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Silly Song in the entire series. (See Real-World References) Real World-References *As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. *G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". (See Inside References) *Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. Fast Forward *Jimmy's "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. *In a similar note, Archibald would say "It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame!" again. *Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Cuke. Gallery Transcript Transcript Wallpaper Veggietales_dvd_end.jpg|November 9, 2001 VHS cover ss11-02.JPG|VeggieTales: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (May 23, 2000) Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2007